


The Pain You Give (The Pain I love)

by bby_youza_fool



Series: Wonpil and Dowoon's Sex Adventures [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: Dowoon and Wonpil explore his pain kink.





	The Pain You Give (The Pain I love)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I take too long? I really hope you guys enjoy this, I tried to write it well. It may not be extremely explicit or what not so I put the mature tag but there are still graphic depictions of sex so if you don't want that, I'm letting you know. If I forgot to tag something, please let me know! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

It was dark in the room. The only thing illuminating them was the setting sun coming in through the window. They were planning to rush this at first, not realizing how much they both needed each other until it was happening. Dowoon didn’t know Wonpil was going to ask him this and Wonpil probably didn’t know either. It was the heat of the moment and truthfully, neither wanted to let that pass. 

 

They were still clothed (if Wonpil’s shirt being bunched at his chin is an exception). Dowoon was making his way down Wonpil’s chest, placing kisses on his ribs and sucking at his nipples. He was at his belly button when Wonpil choked a small “will you spank me?” that caught them both off-guard. 

 

Dowoon looked up through his lashes at Wonpil’s reddening face. The older one choked out a laugh and brought his hands to his face; Dowoon’s tongue still stuck at his belly button. 

 

“You want me to do what?” 

 

“Nothing, nevermind,” Wonpil laughed at himself, whispering how embarrassed he was. Dowoon rose onto his hands, moving up to lean over Wonpil’s face. Wonpil leveled his head with Dowoon’s amused expression. 

 

“Last time...you liked it?” Dowoon keened. Wonpil groaned at his comment. “Didn’t you figure that out before I did? Are you going to spank me,” Wonpil hesitated at the latter part, “or not?”

 

“I can, since you want it,” Dowoon smirked, moving to his knees and straddling Wonpil who rubbed on the younger’s thighs.

“I want you to have fun with it too.”

 

Dowoon squinted his eyes. “Do you have something in mind?” 

 

Wonpil didn’t answer, only reaching to undo the belt from around Dowoon’s waist and holding it to Dowoon’s hands. “I want you to tie my hands.” 

 

“Your hands,” Dowoon’s eyes traveled from the belt to Wonpil’s skinny wrists,”behind your back?” Wonpil’s timid yet eager nod sent a jolt of electricity to Dowoon’s heat. Sliding off of the elder and finding a place beside him, Dowoon took the belt in his hands.  “Roll over, hyung.”

 

Wonpil hesitated first before reaching at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He rolled over, a hint of worry and anticipation swirled in his chest as he felt Dowoon start to tie his hands the best he could with the belt. Dowoon ran two hands up Wonpil’s arms when he finished, asking if it was too tight. Wonpil’s light  _ “no” _ came and he felt a weight on the bed disappear as Dowoon stood up. 

 

“Where are you going?” Wonpil hummed, attempting to turn his head to see the retreating figure of the younger. The muffled reply came that Wonpil couldn’t decipher but was content with. He turned his head back to the sheets, his nose stuffed into them, picking up the scent of the laundry softener they used to clean them a few days ago.

 

Wonpil heard the door creak open but couldn’t see Dowoon until he crept beside him. “Hyung, since you want me to have fun, I was thinking…” Dowoon cut himself off but Wonpil could hear him rustling with something. Dowoon wasn’t saying anything and the curiosity was killing him. 

 

“What is it? Just say it.”

 

“A blindfold, hyung. It’ll be fun.”

 

“I don’t know about that, Dowoon. I think my hands being tied should be-” 

 

“Hyung. Please, trust me.” Dowoon was straddling Wonpil’s hips now, kissing a trail of pecks down his neck and shoulder blade. “Please,” he sighed out again, causing Wonpil to shudder under his breath. 

 

“I guess it’s okay, then.” 

 

Soft hands drape a silk ribbon around Wonpil’s eyes and tied it behind his head, giving Wonpil’s head a pat when he finishes. 

 

“Hyung, you look so cute,” Dowoon chirps lowly. Wonpil’s blush would have been evident if his head wasn’t in the sheets. Dowoon put two hands on the other’s shoulders, massaging a bit of the trapezius before running them down his back.

 

“Before we start though, hyung, I have a few rules.”

 

“Rules? What do you mean?” 

 

“I’ll tell you, just listen to me. Firstly, no touching but your hands are tied so I’m not concerned with that. Secondly, no moving. I’m taking the lead today, hyung. Thirdly, I won’t call you hyung. Instead, you call me hyung. And, lastly, please enjoy yourself. I want to make it enjoyable for you. Okay?” 

 

Wonpil breathed a slow  _ “what” that  _ didn’t seem like a question but more like a statement. Dowoon chuckled above him. “Don’t act too shocked. For what I’m going to do, this is too simple. So please, just enjoy it. Begin.”

 

Wonpil began to open his mouth in protest but Dowoon shushed him, saying that they have already begun. “Just,” Dowoon placed a kiss at Wonpil’s neck, “enjoy yourself.”

 

Dowoon went the length of Wonpil’s back, kissing and licking over every muscle and bone. He bit at Wonpil’s shoulder blades who whined at the bite. Dowoon let his hands drift to the hem of Wonpil’s jeans when he reached the small of the other’s back. Wonpil let out soft sighs into the covers his face was settled in. Dowoon licked at the beginning of the other’s pants, reaching around Wonpil’s waist to force him up on his knees. Wonpil, who was was blindfolded, gasped at the action and rose up with difficulty and a strong arm around his hips. 

 

Dowoon’s fingers undid the button on Wonpil’s jeans and pulled them to his knees. The older’s clothed ass sit in front of Dowoon while his head was still stuck to the sheets. Warm lips gave a kiss to Wonpil’s cheeks before two hands pulled down his underwear. 

 

Wonpil hissed at the feeling of his dick springing free. He was semi-hard and it was all from anticipation. Dowoon gripped Wonpil’s dick, eliciting a long moan from him, and pumped it before he kissed and licked Wonpil’s cheeks. Dowoon took a hand over Wonpil’s ass, rubbing it as he kissed and licked the cheeks while his other hand lazily pumped the other’s dick. 

 

Wonpil harshly sighed into the sheets, his slight moans being muffled. His hands twitched as he ached to move them but they were bound behind his back. 

 

Dowoon starting to pull on Wonpil’s dick, squeezing the head and twisting it in his hand. Using the free hand he held on Wonpil’s ass, he spread a cheek and licked at Wonpil’s perky hole.

 

Wonpil shuddered, moaning into the sheets as he remembered the familiar scene. He turned his head to the side letting his moans become audible. 

 

“I was was wondering how long you would keep those pretty sounds from me,” Dowoon cooed, giving a smile that Wonpil couldn’t see. “I was hoping I wouldn’t miss the best part.”

 

Wonpil gave a weak chuckle. “I didn’t want to keep it from you either.” 

 

“That’s good,” Dowoon cut himself off to lick around Wonpil’s hole, “because the best part is soon to come.” 

 

Dowoon prodded the hole with his tongue, sucking and lapping up the spit that dripped off his tongue. “Oh...fuck, Dowoon, oh wow,” Wonpil mumbled out, moaning in between his words. Dowoon hummed against the perky hole, letting his hand on Wonpil’s dick disconnect and rise before letting it connect harshly with Wonpil’s skin. 

 

The elder’s breath hitched, his chest stopped moving and his eyes shut through the blindfold. He held his breath until he couldn’t any longer and let out a deep, long, sultry moan. The sound of another slap ricocheted off the walls and into Wonpil’s ears. He whimpered softly, his hands and feet twitching as Dowoon continued to eat him out. 

 

Dowoon rose his hand again, slapping the jiggly fat and rubbing the contact area. Wonpil felt the hit burn into his skin as he groaned. Three times over, Dowoon spanked him and Wonpil could feel himself start to drool. 

 

The next hit made Wonpil squirm to which Dowoon gripped his hip and gave a low “no moving” to his ass. Wonpil heaved out short breaths and soft whimpers with each spank. Dowoon would occasionally kiss the area of pain before landing another blow to the soft skin. 

 

Dowoon sucked off Wonpil’s ass with a slurp, rubbing over the hole before pushing a finger in without warning. Wonpil tensed, a gasp falling from his lips as Dowoon began to move and a sharp, muffled whimper pushing into the air when a slap hit him. 

 

Wonpil kept his mouth open as silent moans and rough breaths came from him. Dowoon gave a fresh spank that shook his legs and curled his toes. Wonpil’s stomach was a knot that was tighter and tighter with each slap and thrust. 

 

“Does it feel good? You want it more, hm? Your ass seems so perky for me,” Dowoon coaxed, pushing in a second finger and giving a slap at the same time. 

 

“Ah, Dowoon!,” Wonpil choked out, his throat going hoarse.

By now, Wonpil’s cheeks were starting to redden and his breath was getting more ragged with every exhale, or gasp. 

 

“You took that so well, maybe you want another one.” 

Wonpil could almost cry.

 

“No, Dowoon, wait, I’m not- Ah, fuck! Shit, Dowoon!” A strangled sob came from Wonpil that almost sounded like a yelp. Two slaps to the same cheek sent a jolt down his spine. “Dowoon, ah, Dowoon, please” he spilled out. Dowoon hummed at the plea. 

 

“Please what?” 

 

Wonpil didn’t answer, he only shook his head against the sheets and wriggled his bound hands. Dowoon hummed in disappointment before slapping harder than before and chiding a “I asked you a question and you won’t answer?”

 

“Make me cum,” the elder spluttered, stuffing his head into the sheets. “I don’t care, I don’t care, make me cum, please.”

 

“Make you cum? Why should I? Ask me again.”

 

“Hyung,” Wonpil panted, biting his lip, “please, hyung.” 

Dowoon removed his fingers from the boy and reached to harshly pull the forgotten jeans and underwear down his legs and onto the bedroom floor. He gripped Wonpil’s thigh, squeezing the muscle and pulling the elder closer to him. He licked a stripe up, and in, Wonpil’s hole before rubbing a hand down the other’s back and sighing his name. 

 

Two fingers pushed against Wonpil’s lips and he opened his mouth cautiously, relaxing when the two digits rest on his tongue and sucking on them, licking over them and soaking them wet. Dowoon retracted his fingers, positioning them at Wonpil’s hole and pushing in, grasping at Wonpil’s dick and pumping it. 

 

Dowoon could feel Wonpil’s dick twitch in his hand when he pumped it, twisting it and gripping the head. Wonpil groaned out, his eyes fluttering against the blindfold and his muscles flexing at each thrust.

 

Dowoon moved his fingers with speed and agility, curving inside of Wonpil and making sure to feel every crook. Wonpil could feel himself shake from the pain of the position and the pleasure of Dowoon’s actions. He rolled his head to the side, gasping as Dowoon picked up speed. 

 

The strong grip on his dick was pushing him and the fullness of his ass was kneading him. Wonpil was keening for a release, his hands itching to move and his eyes eager to see Dowoon pleasure him. Wonpil’s tongue was fat in his mouth, his mouth feeling sticky and dry but he forced out a “ _ more, hyung,  _ **_please_ ** ”.

 

A third finger and a simultaneous slap to the ass was enough to stall but start Wonpil all at once. His thighs twitching and his mind fogging, his eyes drooping close and his moans getting louder. Dowoon pulled at Wonpil’s dick, jerking with force and a purpose to give the elder what he wanted.  

 

A deep moan gurgled in Wonpil’s throat and he fell at the sensation. A knot in his stomach and a pressure somewhere in his chest pulled him and he whimpered. He moaned a sharp  _ “Dowoon” _ that followed rushed breaths. 

 

“Dowoon, I’m - ah, I-”

 

His voice cut short as he came, Dowoon jerking him through his orgasm and he coming down from his heat, body feeling slightly limp and ass feeling almost numb. He felt Dowoon put two hands on his hips before giving a hoarse  _ “I’m going to flip you” _ and proceeding to do so.

 

Dowoon easily flipped the skinny boy onto his back and ran a hand up his chest. He cupped a hand to Wonpil’s cheek and swiped a thumb across his bottom lip. Leaning down, he kissed Wonpil, waiting for the other to become responsive and pushing past his lips. Wonpil was active against Dowoon’s mouth, licking at the other boy’s lips and slurping at his tongue. Dowoon went submissive for him, allowing the other to suck at his lips and dominate his tongue. He sighed into the kiss, moving his head to better allow access and kissing back when Wonpil softened. 

 

Dowoon pulled back, leaving a kiss to Wonpil’s cheek and making his way down his neck. He occasionally sucked and nipped at the skin, licking over the spots and kissing his way down. He made his way to Wonpil’s collar bone, biting at the skin and licking over the indention. His hands roamed the other’s body before stopping at his nipples, swiftly taking one between his fingers and rolling it. Wonpil’s body spasmed at this, a moan getting caught in his throat and the hands he lay on twitching. 

 

Dowoon moved between Wonpil’s open and exposed legs, positioning his clothed crotch against Wonpil’s limp dick. With a hand holding him up and another on Wonpil’s chest, Dowoon grinded down against Wonpil, gyrating his hips and giving an almost inaudible moan from himself. 

 

Wonpil cursed, gripping the sheets beneath him and grunting. Dowoon’s lips wrapped themselves around Wonpil’s nipple, licking around it and flicking it with his tongue. Wonpil jerked at this, rolling his head against the sheets. 

 

Wonpil let out a mewl when Dowoon continued to grind their erections. He wrapped his legs around Dowoon best he could but was shaken off when Dowoon gave a rough, “no moving.” 

 

Dowoon sucked on Wonpil’s chest, kissing at his ribcage and moving down his stomach. He took a moment to focus on grinding his crotch to Wonpil’s and watching the others reaction. Moans flew out of Wonpil’s mouth. His attempts of biting his lip to stop them did not do much. 

 

Dowoon changed direction and traveled back up Wonpil’s chest and to his neck. He licked the soft, milky skin and kissed where he licked. Wonpil pushed his head back as much as he could for better access and Dowoon smiled against his skin. 

 

Nipping and licking in one spot, Dowoon left a new, bright hickey on Wonpil’s neck. He kissed the hickey, kissed Wonpil’s cheek, and made his way back down the elder’s chest. 

 

Dowoon licked a stripe from Wonpil’s belly button to his pubic hairs, licking around the top and kissing the skin. He ran his hands down Wonpil’s legs, feeling and pinching the inside of his thighs. 

 

Glancing up at Wonpil, Dowoon smirked and mumbled an  _ “I think I want the blindfold off for this one.” _

 

Wonpil perked up at that, feeling Dowoon’s hands run behind his head and untie the silk, slowly letting it fall from his eyes. He blinked at the light and saw Dowoon’s crooked smile in his view. Before he could utter a word, Dowoon commanded, “ _ Watch me”  _ before taking Wonpil into his mouth. 

 

Wonpil’s eyes shut close, his body shifting atop his hands and his legs quivering. Dowoon knew how sensitive Wonpil was with blowjobs and he intended to take that and run with it. He gripped the base of Wonpil, swirling his tongue over the head, pressing into to the slit, and sucking. He brought a hand to Wonpil’s balls who pulled out a sigh and a lazy,  _ “Dowoon” _ .

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Wonpil urged his eyes open, sighing out and focusing at the boy between his legs. Dowoon looked up at Wonpil through his lashes as he licked a slow stripe from Wonpil’s ballsack to his head before taking him in his mouth and slurping. Dowoon bobbed his head steadily, going lower and lower with each journey down. 

 

“Dowoon,” he practically whispered, letting his head fall back. “You’re so fucking hot, I swear.” 

 

Dowoon hummed around Wonpil’s dick, smiling slightly at the comment. He sucked off with a pop, flicking his tongue at the head and licking a stripe. He rolled the member in his hands, squeezing at the tip and pumping at the base.

 

Wonpil bucked his hips, his hips slanting sideways as his body started to roll. Dowoon pushed his hips down with force, removing his hand and giving a small slap to Wonpil’s thigh. 

 

“You won’t listen?,” came the quizzical remark. Dowoon watch Wonpil glance at him in a lethargic fashion. “I’m sorry, it feels so good,” he drawled, stumbling slightly over his words. The younger clicked his tongue, taking Wonpil in his hand and pumping. “Don’t do it again,” he growled lowly. He gave two pulls before taking him in again, tongue sliding all over the part. 

 

Dowoon felt Wonpil twitching in his mouth and precome dripping onto his tongue. He popped off, holding the precome on his tongue before licking up Wonpil’s dick, spreading the cum. 

 

Wonpil groaned. His hands were going numb from the uncomfortable position but watching Dowoon suck him off was drifting his mind.

 

The younger took his time sucking up the cum, making his way up the member and licking until there was no more. He licked over a vein at the base, twisting at the head and squeezing. 

 

Wonpil whimpered when Dowoon popped off but squealed softly when he bit the skin at the inside of his leg. He squirmed at the sensitive area, his leg muscles flexing and twitching with each suck from Dowoon’s mouth. 

 

Dowoon bit harshly at the inside of his thigh, licking over the bite but nipping in the same area. Wonpil’s whole body shuddered. He let out a ragged moan, his voice shivering from the feelings. His hands scratched at the sheets beneath him and at the skin on his back. 

 

Dowoon rubbed Wonpil’s thigh, scratching softly at the sensitive areas and kneading the muscle. He left a trail of warm kisses down the inside of Wonpil’s thigh until his kneecap where he licked on the bone. Wonpil let out a soft moan from the way Dowoon’s warm tongue felt. He thought it was funny yet cute how the younger couldn’t keep his mouth off of him.

 

“Are you gonna lick my whole body,” Wonpil asked in an airy tone. Dowoon didn’t answer, only mouthing at the other’s kneecap and trailing his way down to his ankle. He lifted Wonpil’s leg off the bed, held a grip at his ankle and calf, and took his big toe into his mouth. 

 

Wonpil lifted his head from the bed to watch Dowoon suck on his toe, swirl his tongue around it and sigh on it. He licked his lips, letting his head fall back down to the bed. 

 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for feet,” Wonpil marveled, watching the male. Dowoon shook his head, sucking off on his toes. “I have a thing for your feet.” 

 

“Oh?”, he simpered, “really?” Dowoon only nodded, gathering his pinky toe in his mouth. Wonpil sighed at the warm feeling on his toes, shifting in his position. Dowoon softly bit and sucked on his toes. He pursed his lips around them, sucking one last time before releasing and dropping Wonpil’s leg. 

 

Dowoon settled back on his heels, reached behind himself for the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it onto the bedroom floor. Wonpil moaned in anticipation, watching Dowoon crawl his way over him and to his neck, stooping low to stick his lips in the crook. His breath ghosted across Wonpil’s skin and he quivered. 

 

Dowoon sucked at Wonpil’s neck, bringing a hand up to his hair and tangling his hands in it. He heard Wonpil moaning in his ear and he ran a hand down his torso to his dick. Lazy tugs on the member caused Wonpil to stutter and attempt to rut into Dowoon’s hand. 

 

Wonpil grunted in Dowoon’s ear, his eyes falling close but he was startled when Dowoon sighed against his neck and disconnected his mouth. He felt the warmth on his dick leave as Dowoon rose to his knees above him and gave a hard stare. 

 

“You don’t listen, hm? I said no moving.” 

 

Wonpil could almost laugh. How did Dowoon expect him to not buck his hips when it felt so good? Wonpil was preparing his protest when he saw Dowoon spit into his hand and grasp Wonpil’s dick, giving a long and slow pull.

 

Wonpil shuddered atop the sheets, a deep moan falling from his lips. “Oh my god, Dowoon,” he throttled out. Dowoon held his gaze at him, pulling on Wonpil’s dick as he watched the moans spill out of his mouth. He gripped it tighter, watching Wonpil falter before moaning louder.   

 

Dowoon clicked his tongue at the boy. Keeping one moving hand on Wonpil, he stretched to reach beside the bed for the lube bottle that lay on the floor. It was knocked over earlier when they were kissing and Dowoon bumped into the night stand.    

 

Collecting the bottle in his hand, Dowoon squeezed a good amount into his palm, lathering it over his hand and cupping his hand around Wonpil’s dick. 

 

“Oh, m-my god,” Wonpil panted out, squirming under Dowoon’s touch. He twisted his legs when Dowoon palmed his head, coughing up a moan and keening. Dowoon focused on the top half of the other’s member, using slow but tight strokes. He could hear Wonpil’s breath hitching in his throat. 

 

“Dowoon,” Wonpil sighed out for the nth time, rolling his head and grunting. “Oh god, oh my god.”

 

Dowoon gathered more lubricant in his hand and reconnected with Wonpil, slowly stroking down his member. Wonpil almost choked, his breath getting stuck in his throat and his chest rising irregularly. 

 

“Fuck, oh my god, please, Dowoon,” came the almost incoherent pleas. Dowoon twisted his hand around the erect part and pulled. Wonpil felt his hands going numb as he quivered atop them, his toes curling and his eyes fluttering back. 

 

Dowoon felt Wonpil twitch in his hand, and he smirked, glancing at Wonpil as he stroked slower. Wonpil could almost not breathe, the sensation was like a weight on his chest. He mumbled out moans, cursing about how it felt so good and telling Dowoon to keep going. 

 

Dowoon laid on a hand on Wonpil’s chest, starting to play with a nipple and speeding up his stroke. He paused at the middle, Wonpil shaking in his hand. Lazy eyes glanced to Dowoon but rolled back when he resumed his stroke. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, please.” Wonpil mewled, his tongue sitting thick in his mouth that was going dry. He tried to lick his lips but felt too tired to do it . His arms and legs twitched, his body spasming as he threw out a strained, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-”

 

Dowoon released Wonpil’s cock, letting it bounce in the air before him. 

 

Wonpil’s head shot up, giving Dowoon a betrayed and pained stare. “N-no, Dowoon, don’t do that, please. Please don’t do that,” Wonpil whimpered out, his cock aching and his heart pounding in his chest. 

 

“This is your punishment for not listening,” he deadpanned, holding a direct glare at Wonpil. Wonpil shook at the revelation, his lips twitching and his mind halfway gone. He groaned, feeling his cock pulse and bend, aching for a release. Dowoon tipped the lube bottle into his hand, swishing it around and connecting with Wonpil.

 

Wonpil almost cried out, his chest heaving. Dowoon gripped the head and Wonpil jerked, his eyes shutting closed when he choked out a cry. “Dowoon, please,” he slurred.

 

Dowoon moved a hand to massage Wonpil’s balls as he stroked, squeezing and tugging with a moist hand. Wonpil shout out a curse when Dowoon released him again, throwing his head back and choking back a sob. His face reddened from the pain he felt and the soreness in his cock. 

 

“Oh, god,” he spilled out, fighting back tears when Dowoon grabbed him again. He let out short whimpers, groaning when Dowoon squeezed his head. “I can’t, Dowoon, please,” he blubbered, tears starting to fall and his back arching. Dowoon palmed the head, laying his pointer finger and thumb on either side and rubbing. 

 

Wonpil’s voice got stuck in his throat as his eyes watered. “Oh god”, he sobbed into the air. “Fuck, oh my god. Dowoon, fuck.”

 

Dowoon only sighed at the older male, releasing him from the grip he held and watching him fall apart. Tears fell down Wonpil’s cheeks as he twitched, bucking his hips up to the air to get his dick in contact with something, anything, in order to uncage him from the anguish he was in. He heaved in and out, crying when his dick was met with contact again. He choked out a broken moan. 

 

“Let me cum, let me cum, hyung, hyung please. Let me cum please,” he whined out in between sobs, rutting into Dowoon’s hand and whimpering. He was left in a mantra of  _ please  _ when he felt himself hit a wall and his dick was released partly from it’s suffering. Dowoon let Wonpil go to let him dwell in his orgasm but he was met with a cry of, “Dowoon!” and an almost erect cock still in front of him. 

 

“You’re not done yet?” Dowoon’s remark was met with a shake of the head and a pained expression. “Okay, I’ll be good this time,” Dowoon promised, collecting Wonpil in his hand. 

 

Wonpil immediately grunted, his eyes shutting close as he choked out another sob, tears falling down his eyes. Dowoon moved up over Wonpil, kissing his tear stained cheek as he jerked him off. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to Wonpil. “I’ll help you.”

 

Dowoon relied on a fast stroke to get Wonpil off. He squeezed at the head, pumping at a fast pace while he massaged Wonpil’s balls. He slapped his dick on his hand, smiling when the boy quivered and mumbled incoherent things. He rubbed his palm across the top of Wonpil’s dick and felt it twitch in his hand. Two more pumps sent Wonpil into a red faced, tear filled orgasm.

 

Dowoon slid his hand off Wonpil’s dick, collecting the sperm that decorated it and bring it to his mouth, licking sensually at his fingers. Wonpil looked at him through swollen eyes, breathing roughly but slowly. He watched Dowoon lick at his cum, swallowing it, then attacking his abdomen for the sperm that landed there. He whined when Dowoon licked the canvas of his stomach, swirling his tongue and sighing out. The younger pinched his sides as he went.

 

After Dowoon licked up what he could, he made his way to Wonpil’s neck, kissing and sucking before heading to his ear. Dowoon flicked his tongue at Wonpil’s earlobe, kissed his tragus and cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

 

Wonpil took a deep breath, shifting his hands underneath him and shaking his head. “It’s fine.”

 

Dowoon let his body fall onto Wonpil’s, his clothed legs tangling with the other’s bare ones. “But you cried,” he stated perplexingly, running a finger down Wonpil’s damp cheek. “Well yeah”, he mumbled, “you didn’t let me cum.”

 

Dowoon cocked his head, a half smile on his face. “You cried because of that?” Wonpil grunted, attempting to use his feet to push Dowoon off of him. “It hurt, you jerk.” Dowoon chuckled, using a strong hand to push Wonpil’s thigh down. He kissed Wonpil’s cheek then wiped his face. “Well, that’s why I apologized.”

 

Wonpil only hummed, letting his head fall to one side. “Yeah, and I said it’s fine.” 

 

Wonpil felt his head being turned by Dowoon who smiled when he met eyes with him. Dowoon gave a quick peck to his lips. “I’m still sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Wonpil clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes and giving an annoyed expression. “Oh, I really wonder how”, he hummed. 

 

After watching Dowoon stare at him with a lost expression, he groaned in frustration. “I mean, you could fuck me which is what I’ve been waiting for.” 

 

“Oh. Oh!”, Dowoon exclaimed, hastily reaching to undo his pants button and pulling them down his legs. He yanked down his underwear, his hard-on springing out. Wonpil’s mouth fell open at the sight. “You were hard this whole time? I came like...three times!” 

 

“I’ve told you before, you turn me on even if you don’t touch me.”

 

Dowoon grabbed the lube, pouring and lathering himself before using two fingers to coat Wonpil’s hole. He set the bottle aside, hooking Wonpil’s right leg around his waist. He smirked at the elder and kissed his cheek before aligning with his hole and prodding the entrance.

 

Wonpil sucked in his breath, his eyes slowly closing as his body prepared to relax. When Dowoon pushed in, he held his breath. Wonpil squeezed his hands feeling Dowoon’s pubic hairs brush against his back side that said he was fully in. Dowoon placed his hands at either of Wonpil’s head and whispered, “You okay?” that was met with a nod. 

 

Dowoon retracted his hips slowly, pulling out halfway before pushing back in. Wonpil let out an airy grunt at the feeling. Dowoon pulled out again, fully this time, and pushed back in. “It’s okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Wonpil croaked, “I’m okay.” Dowoon gave a small nod before thrusting again, starting to set a rhythm in his hips. Wonpil left his head fall back, his breaths unconsciously falling in step with Dowoon’s thrusts. Dowoon leaned down to kiss the corner of his lips. 

 

A small moan left Wonpil’s mouth and Dowoon captured his lips, sucking on his bottom lip and licking his top. Wonpil let his mouth fall open, Dowoon’s tongue stealthy sneaking inside. He moaned into Dowoon’s mouth, groaning when he started to pick up the pace. 

 

Dowoon pulled back to focus on his thrusts, watching how he dick came and went from the other male. Wonpil hummed a moan to himself, his sore and numb hands grabbing at the sheets beneath him. 

 

“Dowoon, Dowoon,” Wonpil panted out, staring at the other. “I wanna, ah, roll over. Please.” 

 

Dowoon slowly slowed down, running a hand down Wonpil’s chest before pulling out. He placed two hands on Wonpil’s torso and flipped him over. Wonpil, not needing help, stuffed his face to the sheets and rose his ass high. “Please.”

 

Dowoon knew what he meant.

 

He aligned his dick with Wonpil’s hole once again and pushed in. Dowoon could hear Wonpil sigh into the sheets and whisper out a moan. He set a pace to his hips, hearing the sound of his pelvis hitting Wonpil’s cheeks. He rubbed a hand down Wonpil’s thigh, squeezing and pinching. 

 

He brought his hand back up Wonpil’s thigh, stopping at his buttox and rubbing a circle on the right cheek. He circled it, traced his mark, rose his hand, and struck. 

 

Wonpil’s breath hitched in his chest. Dowoon hit him twice more and his whole body shuddered. Long moans crawled from his mouth as Dowoon thrust back in again. 

 

Another hit made Wonpil curse, explicit and moans rolling of his tongue all in the same breath. He felt like drooling. His mouth was unable to close from the moans coming out. Wonpil closed his eyes, breathing heavily when another blow hit him. 

 

“S-shit, Dowoon, fuck,” he stuttered. His hands were itching and scratching to grab something. Dowoon picked up the pace at that, his dick staying buried more often than not. 

 

Wonpil let moans fly out of his mouth and into the sheets. His body was starting to sweat from the heat and he felt it drip down his back as his body jerked forward with each thrust. Dowoon slapped his cheek again and Wonpil whimpered.

 

“Thank you Dowoon, ah. Thank you hyung,” he choked out, his eyes shut close. Dowoon gripped Wonpil’s hips and began to thrust faster, the older boy’s groans being muffled. He pulled Wonpil back onto him, meeting him halfway when their bodies made contact. He felt the way Wonpil’s hole clenched around him and he groaned, pushing his hips back in.

 

“Oh, my god, Dowoon. Oh, Dowoon,” he quavered in pleasure. Dowoon himself began to breathe raggedly, his own moans starting to surface. He slapped Wonpil’s cheek again, seeing the boy moan and whimper beneath him. He watched Wonpil turn his head to the side, eyes half lidded and mouth stuck open as he tried to speak. 

 

“Dowoon, m-my hair, Dowoon. Please,” he pled, choking on his words. Dowoon understood him though, a hand snaking through the boy’s brown locks. Dowoon rubbed his head at first, patting it, before gripping multiple strands and pulling. 

 

Wonpil’s head rose off the bed, his voice getting caught in his throat as his back arched. Heavy and strained breaths came from his mouth as he leaned back, Dowoon still thrusting into him. 

 

When Wonpil regained composure, he moaned out a sharp sound. His hands were clasped together and his eyes falling closed as he coughed out moans. Dowoon relaxed his grip but still held it, his other hand having a strong and steady hold on Wonpil’s hip. 

 

“Do-Dowoon, oh god, Dowoon,” he babbled. Dowoon released his hold on Wonpil’s hair and brought his hand to Wonpil’s other hip, thrusting in and out until his pelvis was aching from the movement. He felt his dick starting to twitch and he gripped Wonpil harder, chasing after his orgasm at full speed.

 

Wonpil’s moans got louder as his voice hiccuped from Dowoon’s thrusts. His vision was going hazy and his mind going blank as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm. 

 

Dowoon threw his head back before he came, thrusting himself in when he felt the pressure on his dick vanish and he erupted his load inside of Wonpil. 

 

Wonpil came moments later with a sharp cry and his legs shaking underneath him. He felt Dowoon pull out and his grip on him release, allowing Wonpil to slowly slide down and lay on his stomach. He groaned slightly when he felt himself connect with his cum but ignored it as he was tired and his legs were tingling. 

 

“Are you okay?” He heard Dowoon come beside him and sit down, a hand trailing down his back. Wonpil nodded his head, too tired to really speak. 

 

Dowoon placed a hand on Wonpil’s forearm and rubbed it. He moved to undo the belt around Wonpil’s wrist, throwing it on the ground and massaging Wonpil’s wrists that were red and bruised. He kissed them, running a hand over the marks and apologizing. Wonpil shook his head, taking a deep breath and starting to sit up. 

 

“It was my idea, don’t be upset.” 

 

Dowoon only shook his head, a disappointed expression stained his face. “Why didn’t you tell me it hurt? I would have taken it off.” 

 

Wonpil only waved a frail hand and shook his head. “Everything else felt so good. I wasn’t even paying attention to it.” He reached up to hook two arms Dowoon’s neck, bringing his forehead to the younger’s. 

 

“It felt so good, Dowoon,” he repeated. “I guess my pain kink really is something.” Dowoon nodded his head in agreement, smiling at Wonpil who sat so closely in front of him. “It was really attractive, hyung.”

 

Wonpil’s head fell back in a joyous laugh. Dowoon smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He directed Wonpil’s head with his hand, smiling to him before taking his lips with his own.

 

They both kissed eagerly, Dowoon pushing past Wonpil’s lips and Wonpil sucking at his tongue. .Dowoon pulled back from the kiss, landing a peck to Wonpil’s cheek and nose before kissing him again. 

 

Wonpil hummed against Dowoon’s lips, smiling when he felt Dowoon pull him closer. Wonpil pulled apart this time, slightly pushing Dowoon backward before getting off of the bed. 

 

“Your cum in starting to dry inside of me and it’s such a pain to get it out, I don’t want to deal with it. I’m going to shower.” 

 

Wonpil walked off to the bathroom leaving Dowoon who sat back on the bed. He stood up, seeing how he had been sweating from the physical exertion before, and burst out a, “wait for me!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I'm kind of thinking of making this into a series but it'll probably get repetitive so I don't know if I should. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


End file.
